


An Alpha in Beta Skin

by CreatureOfTheNight



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Scenting, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillan, an omega, has lived most his life trying to hide his dynamic in an attempt to be seen and treated as a beta. A short and very eventful metal festival will change his life forever. Not only showing him that it's okay to be an omega, but maybe he wants to be an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Omega in Alpha Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Try not to rip this to shreds. It is my first omegaverse story. Still trying to get the hang of it. Enjoy :)

Being an omega is like being a preteen. Some people treat you like a child who needs to be protected. Some people treat you like a brat who needs to learn their place. So when I finally found out what dynamic I was, I decided to start taking suppressants that day. Mature alphas could still easily tell that I was an omega but some kids in my grade didn't even know what they were let alone me. So when my first pre-heat hit before most, only my teachers and upper classmen were aware.

"Dillan, did you get your absent slip from the office? If not you can't go." I pulled my headphones out.

"What?" I heard my mother sigh. I looked at my dad for help.

"Absent slip?" I nodded and yelled to my mom that it was taken care of. I put my headphones back in and continued packing the necessary things for my trip. My dad gave me Motionless in White tickets for my birthday. Not only did I get to meet them again, but it was a 3 day festival and I had just learned that they were staying at the same hotel as my mom had booked for me. To make things even better, Marilyn Manson was going to be at the festival.

 

 

 

It took around 6 hours to fly from Iowa to L.A. but it was a good thing I can sleep anywhere. I landed at about 1 pm the day before the first day. Besides having the meet and greet with MIW at 8 that night (it was a "dine with the fans" kind of thing) I had nothing to do so I passed the time by wondering the biggest hotel I had ever been in. 

As it became closer to 8 I began to get ready. My first order of business was a shower which included a heavy scent away soap. Then was my suppressant pill. These are all precautions. Metal fans are a balance of all 3 dynamics but not many omegas risked going to metal events simply because a bunch of alphas pumped with adrenaline and other substances can be very dangerous. Even though I knew the dinner would be pretty calm I still wanted to be careful. Then I dressed in a band shirt and jeans. The finishing touch was a white contact in my left eye.

Thankfully the dinner was in the basement of the hotel I was staying in. They had a huge buffet down there. The buffet is open to all guests but a room separate was only for the VIP guests. I made sure I had all the necessary paperwork to get in and made my way down. I was about 15 minutes early but they let me in, informing me the band will be arriving shortly. There was about 10ish people already their waiting and the room smelled heavily of alphas. I slowly made my way to an empty seat, careful to not push my scent around too much and waited.

A few minutes later they arrived. Everyone lined up to start to meet and greet. I lingered in the back with an obvious omega. She was alone but an alpha seemed to have taken her under her wing and made it apparent that she was protecting her. Later on I found out she was with her older brother but he was sick, stuck at their hotel. 

Soon the line dwindled as people got their pictures and began to get food from the main room, coming back to eat. The girl in front of me was talking to the band when I noticed an odd scent. It smelled like diluted alpha. Something I had never smelled before. Like a young alpha. Maybe someone is younger then they appear. My omega side spoke and I agreed with it. Soon I had 5 pairs of eyes on me. Alpha. I kept my head up out of a submissive gesture as my instincts told me to obey the 2 alphas in the group. Ryan and Josh were clearly alphas. Devin smelled sweet like an omega and Chris and Ricky had no scent. Betas.

"Hey look we match!" Balz looked ecstatic at the fact I wore a contact just like his. I laughed as Chris said we looked like twins. It was a little hard to be so on guard and not letting my omega show while trying to talk and laugh with the band. Ryan was the only one that particularly was pushing my omegas limits. He barely spoke and when he did it was hard not to tip my chin down to him. Everyone else was super neutral to me. Even Devin. He showed no sign of submission to me or anyone else. Well except for Ryan but I doubt he even noticed. 

By time we got our picture done most everybody was back and eating. A few of the boys decided to scatter themselves amongst the fans to talk before eating while some went straight for the food. As I was putting food on my plate in the main hall, Josh walked by talking to Chris. I smelled it again. That weird scent. Whoever it was must have hugged Chris or Josh. I found myself shifting uncomfortably in a crowd of people as an older gentlemen started to talk to me. He reeked of alcohol and his scent was filled with mating pheromones. Run. Hide. Run away! My omega side was terrified and so was I but I kept my posture neutral and tried to politely leave. He followed for some time before I really began to feel scared.

"Hey Dillan there you are!" I jumped as Josh through his arm around my shoulders. He is here to save me! My omega was purring as Josh moved around a lot, spreading his scent all over me. I tried my best to act like I couldn't smell him. Soon the man was walking away. I sighed in relief and relaxed a little. That was until Josh leaned in to my ear and began whispering.

"Your scent soap has worn off. I could smell you from 20 feet away. They should leave you alone. For now." Josh pulled his arm off me and walked back to the buffet counter. I quickly made my way to the table away from the main hall and decided to sit away from the main group. I caught a few of the alphas in the VIP group looking at me oddly. I just kept eating.

 

 

 

I was wondering around the hotel about 2 am that night, not able to sleep. I was passing the small seating area on my floor when I saw Chris, slumped in a chair, sleeping. I smiled a little at his attire. Basketball shorts and a black tank top. He had no makeup and his hair was wet. He was also wearing monkey slippers. I slowly made my way to him.

"Chris?" He didn't move so I softly put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and lifted his head up, showing he had headphones in. I jumped a little and stepped back. He quickly pulled his headphones out, clearly startled. "I'm sooo sorry I thought you fell asleep." I quickly went to turn but tripped. HELP! I braced myself to hit the floor but an arm encircled my waist and caught me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Chris holding me up. He slowly stood me upright, wrinkling his nose. 

"You smell like Josh." Thoughts of him "saving me" popped into my head and my omega began to purr. I smiled a little and dipped my chin, thinking of his strong scent. "Don't." A deep growl erupted from deep in his chest. Run! My omega screamed as a strong, angry alpha scent filled my senses and I turned my head away from him in submission and closed my eyes, terrified. I tried to pull away from him. 

His scent quickly changed as he held onto me, keeping me in place. I extended my neck out to him. Submitting completely. Obey. Let him do what he wants. Obey. "No please. I'm sorry. Please look at me." I slowly opened my eyes. I met his eyes, not daring to bring my head up. "It's okay. I don't want to hurt you." I softly whimpered as he began rubbing circles in my back. After a few moments I began to calm down. Safe. He smells so safe. I tried to ignore my omega as my heart rate slowed and my arms slowly untensed. 

That’s when I realized I was starting to lean into him. My arms were still on his upper arms from when he caught me and I slowly laid my head on his chest, since he was about a foot taller than me. Make him happy. For some reason my omega decided to cut in then. My anxiety spiked. You upset an alpha. Make him happy.

"Chris?" My voice was shaky and it made me sound like I was crying. He must have thought so to because he pulled away to look at my face, arms still around me. I tipped my head down in submission, looking at him through my lashes. "I'm sorry." His scent grew stronger. He smelled of protection.

"There isn't a single thing you need to be sorry for. This is my fault." I opened my mouth but I decided against it. I slowly nodded. "Please look up at me. You don't need to show me submission." I looked up at him, barely showing any submission. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I slowly slide my hands up his arms, watching for any sign of protest. He instead pulled me closer. Our faces were inches apart.

"Hey what's going on?" Before I knew what was happening, Chris had let go of me and spun me to face a security guard standing in the door way. "Is everything okay?" Before I could think I was speaking.  
"Everything is fine Sir." Chris shifted beside me.

"There were reports of an omega in distress. Do you know this man?" Again, my mouth moved before my instincts could say otherwise.

"Yes and I am so sorry. I wanted to find a nice place to think but I fell asleep. My friend, Chris, came looking for me. He startled me awake. I am so very sorry." The officer looked between us oddly.  
"Are you sure?" I slightly tipped my chin down and smiled.

"I have OPS and I didn't take my meds today so I am so very sorry to make you come all the way up here because I over reacted. We can head back to our room if you would like. Please make sure everyone knows that I am okay." OPS is a condition I learned about in school where an omega or alpha produces too much Pheromones, resulting in a stronger than normal scent response.

"Okay. Well if everything is okay then I can go ahead and escort you guys to your rooms."

"Our room is 386. I have my card." I began to dig in my pocket for my card when a protective aura began to surround me and Chris.

"It’s okay. I will make sure we get there okay." Chris put his hand protectively on my lower back.

"No I insist."

The officer took us back to my room, Chris never letting his hand leave my back. On the way the officer kept glancing at Chris oddly and I knew why. Chris's scent would fluctuate. It would be strong for a few moments then dissipate for a few then come back. He never did ask Chris about it but I made a mental note to ask later.

"Have a good night. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." The last statement was directed to me but I pretended not to notice.

"Thank you officer."

 

 

 

"You lied, to an officer. An alpha officer. 3 times!" Chris was standing just inside my door way and I was standing next to my dresser unpacking some PJs.

"You’re supposed to be a beta and you are wearing monkey slippers." Chris went silent for a few moments. 

"My mom gave them to me. And I am a beta. Just not a normal one."

"Well they are cute. And you don’t have to tell me if you don't want to." I finally stepped away from the dresser and turned around to move to a chair but was met with a very close Chris. My breath hitched a little as he reached out to brush a few strands of hair from my face. He's so close. His hands are so soft. A good alpha has gentle hands. I let him. He seemed to notice what he was doing and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Alpha's do it all the time." The look on his face was one of confusion. He wrinkled his nose a little and leaned a little closer to me. I stood still as my omega purred. He wants to be closer to me! 

"May I?" I slowly nodded and leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He slowly stepped forward, inches away from me. He leaned down, bringing his face close enough to my neck I could feel every breath. I closed my eyes and exposed more of my neck. He was so close I could feel his body heat but he wasn’t touching me. Please touch me. Anywhere please. My head was spinning from being so close to him. His scent grew stronger and I felt like I was going to pass out. "May I touch you?" His voice was so quiet I wasn't even sure if he had said it or I had imagined it.

"Please." My voice was breathy and weak. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me flush to him. Then he nuzzled his nose into my neck, pushing on that sweet spot. The sound that came from my mouth didn't sound like my own. Instantly Chris wasn't touching me. I whined out loud and leaned forward, opening my eyes. Chris was now more than 5 feet away from me. Eyes glazed over, panting. Lust had filled the air and I wasn't even sure if it was him or me.

We stood quietly for a few moments, letting the air clear. Soon I couldn't smell him. He hates me. I was crying on the inside. He didn't want someone like me. An omega fan. Even if he did, he'd never want a virgin like me. 

"Dillan. Please calm down. I just...I need to think."

"I’m so sorry. I...I don't know what happened I.. I've been scented before but I never...I've never done that." I kept my eyes to the floor. The shame slowly swallowing me. What he asked next shocked me.

"Scent you? I...I’ve never done that. I just...my head was telling me too. Why did I do that?" I looked up to see him holding his arms to himself. Make him happy. You upset him. 

"Chris. You don't know what scenting is?"

"I'm not an alpha!" His body shook a little as a faint smell of angry crept over me. I decided to ignore it and move closer, risking it.

"Then what are you? Let me help." I softly touched his arm. He looked up at me and I tipped my chin down and to the side, exposing a small amount of my neck.

"I....I'm both. I'm a beta with an alpha living in my head. I....why does he like you so much?" Blush crept along my cheeks.

"I'm an omega. Alpha's like omegas." I choked back a purr and held my tongue to the roof of my mouth. My omega was on cloud nine.

"He never MAKES me do these things." I went to say something but Chris' demander began to change. Confusion was slowly creeping to dominating. "I want to touch you. I feel like if I can't touch you I'm going to die. Like I can't breathe."

"Then touch me." In moments I was no longer standing but was laying on my back on the bed. Chris was heavily scenting me. Touching every piece of exposed flesh he could. I laid still, letting him. It only took a few minutes before he was rubbing his now growing erection along my thigh. I realized then that I was in the same boat. I began to moan and buck my hips up into his. He stilled for a moment, breathing heavily.

"I...I don't..." I cut him off.

"Don't think." He let out a sigh of pleasure then leaned into my ear. 

"Don't interrupt people." His voice was harsh and raspy and I could only moan and lean my head back. He began biting my neck. Softly at first but began to become rough. I wanted to tell him to be careful not to mark me but his teeth caught skin and began to suck. Mark me. Mark me as yours. Mark me! I moaned loudly, letting him.

He let go, quickly eyeing the mark then grabbed ahold of my shirt collar. I opened my eyes enough to see him pull. Then I felt the shirt give, ripping down the middle. He racked his nails down my newly exposed skin. I arched my back, pushing my chest up into his hands. My hands made their way to his shirt. I tried to pull it up but I was met with a growl. I let my hands drop to the bed. Chris quickly pulled his shirt off.

"Alpha?" My own voice scared me. I sounded weak and needy. "Can I touch you Alpha?" Chris groaned a yes into my ear. I quickly put my hands on his chest. Chris was lean but was in no way lacking muscle. I slide my hands down his chest and stomach, landing just above his waistline. I didn't dare make a move for his belt. I simply let my hands linger there.

Heavy petting, scenting, and grabbing went on for an eternity. Chris began to calm down and I slowly began to stroke his hair as his head laid on my shoulder, nose buried in my neck. His scent calming me down with him.

 

 

 

I woke up to myself moaning as someone pushed on my neck. I opened my eyes to see a very wide eyed Chris staring at my neck. He gently touched the mark he had left. I choked back a moan.

"Chris?"

"My twin sister died in the womb. They think that her extra hormones caused me to change dynamics half way through developing. That's why I'm like this." No words came to mind that could possible make the situation better or comfort him so I just listened. "My alpha only comes forward when something sparks his attention. He usually only suggests things to me. Gives me ideas. Last night it was like he took over. I’m sorry I hurt you." His face was soft, no hard features.

"You didn't hurt me. You marked me. But it's okay. It will go away in a few days." He simply nodded and continued to touch it. "If you keep playing with it it's going to bruise more." I said matter of factly. Chris smiled a little.

"I better go. I have to be at the grounds by 10. It's almost 8." I sat up abruptly then covered my face groaning.

"Great....I'm late and will never get in in time."

"Get ready. You can come with us."

After a few minutes of me resisting, Chris used his alpha to get me to submit. I began gathering my things for the bath room. I slowly turned to him before I slipped in.

"You did that on purpose." Chris smiled knowing I was talking about using his alpha to convince me.

"I'll be back in an hour." Chris slipped out the door. 

The next hour was an interesting one. I decided that the shirt Chris annulated and the boxers I was wearing were both going to the trash. I had attempted to shower with my scent away soap but it didn’t work. It wasn't my scent that lingered. It was his. I was standing in front of the mirror trying to find a way to cover the very obvious mark on my neck.

I gave up a few minutes later and walked back to my bag. I caught a strong whiff of Chris. I stop in my tracks. I looked around for a few and smiled at what I had found. Not only was his shirt neatly folded and set on my dresser but his slippers were set on top too. A note was folded and tucked under a slipper. 

Since you liked my slippers so much I decided you could have them. The guys  
make fun of them anyway. You can also have my shirt, since you like how I  
smell and all ;) 

I smiled, vividly remembering telling him how he smelled good over and over throughout our little encounter last night. Chris was definitely accepting his alpha now. I decided to wear the shirt. Just to spite him. What I wasn't counting on was the fact that every time I moved I could smell him. I decided that that wasn’t going to work. I quickly changed shirts. I tried to calm down as a knock was at the door. I quickly went to the door and swung it open, only to find Ryan at my door. My breath hitched in surprise and stepped back a little.

I let out a breathy hi as he just stared at me. I shifted a little and found myself in a submissive posture. Eyes lowered. Chin down and to the right. Ryan stepped forward a little and shut my door. I stepped back a few feet, unable to think.

"Chris wanted me to tell you he was running late. And I guess I'm here to pick you up since he doesn't trust Josh, or Devin." The last name peaked my interest. Why would Chris not trust an omega? Ryan smiled at me knowingly. "Devin has a very specific taste. And you’re just his flavor." My cheeks grew hot. "Let's go." Ryan swung the door open and let me out first. Half way down the hall Josh came running out of a room, only in pants. He tackled me to the floor.

"Hey little omega. I heard you and Chris 'hung out' last night." He quickly scented me. "Yup. You smell just like him." He did it again and sat up with a frown on his face. I laid still knowing he was staring at Chris' mark. "He marked you but didn't fuck you? That’s cruel."

"Josh!" Ryan's voice was short and dripping with displeasure.

"You can smell it too! He's still a virgin." Josh was abruptly pulled off me. Ryan held him to the hall wall. 

"You are to respect everyone’s boundaries. That was not appropriate and beyond disrespectful to him and to Chris." I watched in amazement and slight fear as Ryan deflated Josh's ego, forcing him to submit to Ryan. 

"I am so very sorry for him. He grew up in a town with no omegas." Ryan helped me to my feet. Josh apologized and quickly went back to his room. A few minutes later I found myself once again laying underneath a band member, only this time it was Devin. Devin and Chris shared a room and I was quietly sitting on Chris' bed when Devin came back from breakfast. Again, Ryan fixed the situation and sent Devin on his way.

"Hey what’s with the alpha scolding?" Chris stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Apparently the only ones who haven’t tried to mount Dillan is me and Ricky." I put my face in my hands. Trying to hide in embarrassment, and in fear Chris became angry, but he simply laughed. 

"As long as they didn't, then I guess we are all good." I glanced up to Chris, finding that in the moments I wasn't looking he had put on pants. He looks so strong and handsome. Chris' pants hung low on his waist, his v line peeking out from the top. I bet he has an amazing cock. I quickly looked away, shaking my head to get that thought out of my head. The boys either didn't notice or pretended not to notice my sudden change in emotions. Either way, I was glad.


	2. Say Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. I haven't had internet and I recently moved so I have been a little busy. Enjoy!

I tried to keep my eyes forward and enjoy the show but I felt awkward. I knew I should have felt safe with two VERY large bodyguards standing on either side of me but I just felt very awkward. I shifted, trying to ignore the stares coming from the other VIP guests. Chris insisted on having at least one of the very large betas accompany me. Everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

I smiled a little thinking of how protective Chris has been over me and I began to calm down. I started to sing along to Abigail when I caught Josh looking at me. I smiled at him, he smiled and looked away. I looked over to the other members, only to feel his eyes looking at me again. I looked back over again and this time he stared straight at me. Never looking away. My heart began beating so hard I could hear it over everything else. A warmth began to grow in my stomach when I caught his scent in the air. Suddenly Ryan stepped back between us and I suddenly realized that several people had turned their attention to me. I began to panic a little when a very large hand softly rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see one of the bodyguards looking down at me. "Your okay" he mouthed and I nodded, calming my nerves. Maybe it was a good idea for them to stay with me.

After the show we were rushed off the stage, VIP going one way and the band going the other. I began to follow the other guests when I heard my name. I turned to find Ricky calling to me. I quickly walked over.

"You are coming with me." I looked at him in confusion but he simply turned and walked away. I quickly followed. I noticed very quickly that Ricky was walking the opposite way as the rest of the band. I stayed quiet, knowing that one of the body guards was lingering about 6 feet back behind us. Ricky weaved his way through the buses, obviously avoiding some and sticking close to others. We came to a little circle of picnic tables and a small fountain at the edge of the parking lot. 

"The others will join us when they are done." I sat across from Ricky, noticing he still had his guitar.

"Done?" I said questioningly.

"They are cooling down and letting the adrenaline leave their system." I nodded, now understanding. Ricky was the only Beta, leaving only him clear headed after a concert. "They go to the bus or to other band member's buses, to calm down however they please." I suddenly realized what he meant. Adrenaline will slowly dissipate in the body but vigorous activities, like sex, works a lot faster. I looked down to my hands and began picking at my jeans, trying not to think about Chris with anyone else.

Ricky said no more, probably knowing what I was thinking. He began to softly strum on this guitar, no real sound but the clicking of the strings came from the unplugged guitar. After a few minutes I began to watch him. His fingers seem to dance along the strings gracefully where as when I played I stumbled over notes clumsily. I watched, almost in a trance for I don't know how long when a voice startled me.

"Isn't he amazing. No one in he world can look so peaceful while playing a song about Jack the Ripper." I turned to find Josh standing about 4 feet away. 

"He is." Was all I could say. Quickly turning back to face Ricky, afraid of what my now very warm face looked like.

"May I sit with you?" I nodded, not looking to him. He slowly moved to sit next to Ricky, looking at me with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry." His apology caught me off guard.

"Whatever." I said , looking straight at him. "It happens." Apparently my Omega had fallen asleep or left the building because I never in a million years would ever have thought I would have disrespected an Alpha like that but I held my head high, knowing that there was no way to back down now. So I simply held my ground. To my surprise Josh looked away.

"But it shouldn't. And I am truly sorry." Josh stayed quiet and I simply looked to Ricky, who was now watching me closely, still playing. I looked off the side, away from his eyes, now feeling Josh's discomfort and sorrow. My heart ached and my head was screaming to make the alpha happy. To make him feel better.

"Josh it's okay. Your not a beta." I saw Ricky smile. "And neither am I." I added softly. Slowly looking back at Ricky who seemed pleased with my way in handling the situation. Josh's mood slowly changed but you could still feel the shame he felt. A few minutes went by before a hand softly came to rest on my shoulder. I glanced back to find Ryan standing next to me smiling. Devin quickly peaked out from behind him and gave a little shy wave. That's when it hit me. Devin smelled heavily of Ryan. I quickly smiled and waved back, turned as Ryan sat next to me and Devin sitting next to him. A conversation started about food and I simply sat there and listened. Devin's scent kept drawing my attention and I had to control myself from looking at him. His demeanor had changed from this morning and he was much quieter.

We sat for a long time just talking about random things. I began to worry a little about where Chris was so I looked behind me to the buses. He was no where to be seen but I did notice that the one bodyguard was sitting off in the distance he smiled and nodded to me. I turned back to find Josh looking at me. The rest were engrossed in a conversation about Tin Burton (go figure). I smiled at him tensely and looked down to the wood table, running my nails in the wood.

"There he is!" I turned to find Chris walking to us. Chris smiled at me and my heart began to race a little. I wasn't sure if it was because he finally showed up or in fear of who I might smell on him. The conversation about food was abruptly relight and thrown to Chris for a tie breaker. I watched Chris closely. I sniffed the air quickly, trying to not draw attention to myself but it was hard to find his light scent in such an alpha crowded place. Not to mention Devin. 

Chris was happily talking and making decisions on food when I realized that they wanted to leave the grounds. I turned to look back at the crowds and stages behind the fences. My parents paid a lot of money for me to be here. It was an amazing opportunity. But so was the 5 bickering boys behind me. 

"What about you Dillian?" I heard Chris talk but I didn't really hear him over the internal battle that was going on. Suddenly Chris stepped into my view.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up to him.

"Yaa it's just... Marylin Manson will be on soon." I heard a soft giggle from behind me and Ryan scolding someone. I glanced around Chris to the fair grounds.

"Well then I guess the guys can head on out and me and you can see Manson." I quickly looked up to him.

"Really?" My voice sounded hopeful and I internal scolded myself for letting my sudden excitement show through. Another giggle and scolding followed.

 

 

I found myself standing in a very large crowd, banister in front of me and Chris behind me. The crowd was getting excited as Manson's band slowly came to the stage and began to play an opening piece. I watched amazed as a hand slide around my waist and Chris leaned down to my ear. 

"Get ready" he half yelled as his other hand held onto the banister. The beginning of Beautiful People began playing and Chris pulled me flush to him. I blushed a little at our stance. His one hand firmly planted on the banister for support and his other holding me tightly to him by my waist, My hands crossed over his hand on my waist. 

I heard Manson singing before I saw him and when I finally saw him, the crowd went crazy. Chris was being slowly rocked into me as I was being pushed to the banister. Half way through the concert, in the middle of my favorite song, I felt Chris's grip tighten and I realized HE was now rocking gently into me. His very obvious bulge hidden between us. His scent encased me in a strong and protective bubble. Near by alphas instinctively leaned away from us while betas pushed their way closer, not being fazed by him.  
By time Manson left the stage, we were both hyped. I felt like I could run a marathon. Suddenly MIW's bodyguard was escorting us away to the buses. Chris quickly explained that he'd be back and I instinctively grabbed his hand. He turned back to me, letting me get a good look at his face. He was breathing heavy and was flushed, his eyes were dilated.

Morgan, his bodyguard, put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Let him go cool off. You need to too." I then realized just how fuzzy brained I felt.

"He can come." Chris abruptly said. "I was going to workout then shower." Morgan nodded hesitantly and Chris took my hand, quickly pulling me to the bus. We weaved hurriedly through the maze of buses. By time I could see their bus Chris was dragging me. I was trying to keep up, but I stumbled over my own feet as a very familiar feeling crept through my body. Chris whipped the door open and quickly climbed in. I followed closely. Chris abruptly turned to face me.

"I was going to workout." His voice was deep and heavy and all I could think about was him touching me. Suddenly Chris was inches from me. "But I don't know if I can or want to." Chris's hand rested softly on my shoulder and slide to my neck, sliding his fingers along the mark he left. "Just tell me when to stop." Chris's other hand slide around my waist as his hand slide to my hair. We stood their for a few seconds, inches apart. I was the one to close the gap between us. I slide my hands to his chest as I softly kissed him. It took him a few minutes, but his lips slowly kissed me back. This went on for a long time. Just gentle kisses. Chris growled lowly.

"I can't do this." His words startled me. My heart dropped. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. He didn't want me. I was suddenly pushed against the wall. Chris quickly followed my body and smashed his lips to mine. He kissed me rough and hungerly. I tried to keep up but when I slide my hands to his chest he jerked my hands above my head. I moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. 

My entire body felt like I was on fire as Chris harshly slide his hand up my shirt and grabbed at my torso. I wanted to shift but his hips held mine to the wall. I was fully trapped. Chris's rough kissing ceased and he began biting my lips and then moved to my neck. I moaned out to him as he left various marks up and down my neck and shoulder. He paused for a moment, contemplating. He then looked up at me. 

"Stay." Just one word but it had so much force and meaning behind it I didn't move an inch as he let my hands go and stepped back. I stood there, arms up, head lazily against the wall, panting, as Chris simply watched me. His gaze slide down my body and I could practically feel his eyes linger down my hips. I turned my head in embarrassment as he eyed my very noticeable bulge.

"Say red." My heart skipped a beat when I realized just what he meant.

"Red," I whispered, feeling his gaze rake over my body.

"Say yellow."

"Yellow," I breathed out.

"Do you know what those mean?" I nodded eagerly. Excited to find out if I would even need safe words.

"Say it. Out loud. I need to hear it."

"Yellow means slow down. Red means stop. Traffic light system." The smile that crept onto Chris's face stole my breathe away. Chris slide his own shirt off, not moving any closer.

"Sir or Alpha. Non of that master shit. On your knees in front of me. I want your knees barely touching my toes." 

"Yes Sir." I stepped forward, bringing my arms down to my sides, then dropping to my knees. I slid a little closer as he wanted. I put my hands behind me, looking up to him. 

"You're a virgin but you know about bdsm. Even had a dom?"

"Yes sir."  
"Male or female?" By this time I was so excited and hot that my brain wasn't working. All I could think about was the cock that was literally an inch away from my mouth. I shifted a little, trying to adjust my own cock. "Answer me!" 

"Male." I tried to keep my focus on Chris's face but it was proving to be extremely hard. How could a man that barely knows his alpha control himself so much.

My own thoughts were severed when Chris began to undo his belt. He took his time, letting the leather gently touch my face as he pulled it through the loops. I leaned forward, wanting to be closer then Chris's hand grabbed my hair. I whimpered in apology. Chris kept his hand in my hair, skillfully undoing his pants with one hand.He smiled down to me as I watched him adjust himself through his boxers.

"Only your mouth. Keep those hands where they are." I waited for Chris to let go of my hair but he didn't. I looked up to him questioningly. He smiled and said, "Go ahead." I slowly began to lean forward, quickly finding the reason for his hand in my hair. It I wanted to get to him, I had to work for it and put myself through pain to get to him.

I whimpered softly as he strain on my scalp began to hurt. I pulled against his hand a little more and my lips finally hit his underwear. I gently nuzzled and licked at his clothed cock, whimpering and whining. Chris let me go on for a few minutes before he pulled my head back and used his other hand to pull his cock from the cloth. I licked my lips as his cock came into view. I shifted and pulled against his hand, sticking my tongue out to brush against the tip of his cock. Chris leaned his head back and gasped softly. His grip on my hair loosened and I was able to get a few inches into my mouth. Chris tasted better then I could have ever imagined. Way better then anyone I had ever tasted. I slide my lips up and down what I could reach of his cock. I swirled my tongue and moaned around the tip. He moaned and pushed his hand to my head, sliding most of his cock in. I gagged for a moment, not used to his length. He gave me a moment to adjust then began to slide the rest in. 

Chris's cock was in my throat. I could feel the slight itch to cough but I refused to let that happen. He slowly began to pump himself in and out, holding my head still. I adjust my breathing to his quickening pace and felt my cock twitch with excitement in my pants. I moaned and shifted slightly, trying to keep up. Suddenly Chris slammed forward, forcing everything he had down my throat. A muffled yelp was all that escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes as they began to water. Chris held my head in place, not moving. His other hand slide to my face, brushing a tear away. "Breathe," he said. I suddenly realized I was holding my breath. I slowly breathed in and out through my nose. Chris pulled his cock completely from my mouth. My mouth hung open, a string of saliva stretched between me and him.

"Dillain. May I take your virginity?"


End file.
